


Those Little Moments

by Vulpixlover99



Series: Doki Damnation: Other Tales [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Also they get drunk and vaguely mention doing the dirty, Gen, ships are only mentioned in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: A collection of missing scenes in the DD universe.One: The new False didn’t abandon them like first one did. But he still disappeared.
Relationships: Jackie/Brandon, Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s), Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s), Toast & False, Toast & False & Jackie, Toast & Jackie, Toast & Randomy, Toast & Sayori
Series: Doki Damnation: Other Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563148
Kudos: 2





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly from prompts my friends give me to write.

Jackie whooped, sneaking behind the two boys and throwing her arms around them. “We’re free!”

False laughed. “No more school, ever again!”

Toast just sputtered, ducking away from Jackie’s arm. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

Jackie just grabbed him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. “I did notice that you were on your phone a lot, False.”

“Mom wanted to congratulate me. A lot.”

Toast snorted. “Look at you, you’re a mommy’s boy!”

False just threw a pack of fruit snacks at Toast’s face, causing the boy to yelp and nearly knock his glasses off. Don’t ask where he got the fruit snacks, we don’t know either.

“Anyway...” Jackie continued, letting go of Toast. “So I know Randomy just wants to sleep, and the other ladies are off doing their own thing so....wanna party to congratulate ourselves on surviving hell?”

“Do you have alcohol?” Toast asked, the answer obvious.

“Hell yeah I do! Let’s go get wasted!”

————————————————————————————

“Ok, nooo. Monika- _burp_ and I have not actually gotten it on yet.” False slurred out, slumped on Jackie’s couch.

“Pussy.” Toast mumbled back, holding a beer by the neck of the bottle.

“Like you’re one to talk? You and Natsuki haven’t done anything beyond house baking dates so far.” Jackie laughed, red in the face but not completely drunk.

“Shut. Up.” Toast replied drunkenly, finger pointing at the brunette.

Jackie just laughed. “So I’m the only one that didn’t graduate as a virgin. Good on me.” She said, trying to pat herself on the back and failing. She glanced over, wondering why False had grown silent, only to see him asleep on her couch. 

“Mood. Okay, we should sleep. Toast, you either can drag yourself upstairs or sleep on the floor.”

Toast just muttered something incomprehensible and started to snore. 

“Floor it is.” She chuckled, grabbing blankets and pillows for the two and stumbled upstairs onto her own bed.

—————————————————————————————

“I regret existing.” Jackie moaned, rubbing her aching head and holding her third mug of coffee.

“Why, oh why, did we get that drunk.” Toast lamented.

False just snorted. “Wow, you look like you’re having awful hangovers. Well I’m not. So I’m going home.” He stated cheerfully.

“Asshole.” His male companion replied, so False threw another fruit snack at him. Still have no idea where he gets those.

“Be careful.” Jackie quietly said as False walked out the door.

“I will, don’t worry.” False smiled back.

Little did they know, that would be the last time they ever saw him.

—————————————————————————————

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Jackie asked, wringing her hands.

“I don’t know he just....disappeared! Police are out looking for him that they have no leads!” Monika explained, the poor girl close to tears. Jackie wrapped her up in a hug, and Monika clung on, sobbing.

Randomy was standing there, not knowing what to do. He glanced to the side to see Toast duck into the hallway. Worried, he followed after him.

“Hey dude, you okay?” He asked, watching as Toast jumped. His eyes were shiny as if he was trying to hold of tears.

“My best friend disappears and the last words I said to him were calling him an asshole! No I’m not alright!” Toast croaked back.

Randomy was surprised but patted Toast on the shoulder. “It’s....not your fault. You didn’t know he would go missing.”

Toast just shook his head, trying not to cry.

It was a somber day for all. And to this day, no one knows where Aiden went.


	2. Doing What's Right (But Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OJ struggles with the fact that someone sharing her same dimension would destroy the one they reside in now.

Oj was so very, very confused. In front of her, were Toast and Natsuki's twins, Tammy and Tommy, siding with the enemy. This other Wallace was obviously smarter than her own, younger and better at manipulation. 

"Tammy? Tommy? What are you guys _doing_?"

"He's gonna keep our family safe. He promised." Tommy replied, always the more emotional of the two. Tammy nodded her head.

"It's this world's fault that the void even showed up!"

OJ stood in shock. "He's obviously lying! You can't trust a Wallace, especially one that's trying to kill us!"

"He's gonna protect us!" Tommy snapped back, and OJ saw a vision of a little boy throwing a tantrum over hunting a deer. She shuddered. She couldn't this.

"I don't want to hurt you, please. Just stand down and let us fix this."

Tammy laughed. "You know, they sent us through here to look after you. I wonder how they would feel if they discovered you teamed up with the people that made this happen."

"Wallace was the one that kidnapped our friends in the first place!" From behind OJ, Jackie snapped at the twins, stepping forward.

"Oh, shut your trap!" Wallace yelled back, and the two group converged into a battle.

OJ just backed into the corner, still reeling. She couldn't fight the kids she swore to protect! Even if they were sided with Wallace. _At least Brian is safe..._ she thought.

A battle cry snapped OJ out of her thoughts and she jumped forward to take a swing at Wallace.

In the end, OJ did feel bad for killing that dumbass genius, but only because the looks of despair on the twin's faces nearly broke her.


	3. Before Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys notice the Dokis for the first time.

“Monika! I can see perfectly fine, you don’t need to hoist me up.” Natsuki berated Monika as the taller girl giggled.

“I know that, Natsuki. Just teasing~”

The short girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever.”

The two walked the rest of the distance across the bridge, seeing the other two member of their club had already gotten their favorite spot in the cafe.

“Monika! Natsuki! Over here!” Sayori called, waving her arm wildly. Yuri caught it and lowered it gently before she got smacked.

“I’m sure they can see you, Sayori.” Yuri replied calmly, closing her book as Monika and Natsuki sat down.

“Oops. Sorry.” Sayori giggled sheepishly, and the girls started up their normal chats.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Shut _up_ dude!” Toast scoffed at his best friend, and dodged the way too rough pat on the back.

“I’m just saying, you totally had a thing for her~” False replied cheekily, and laughed as Toast tried to hit him.

He turned around and suddenly stopped in his tracks. There, sitting in a coffee shop, was the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the night, and he could feel his face heating up. Then a hand waved in his view.

“Hello? Dude, you’re zoning out.” Toast said, then followed his gaze. He suddenly grabbed his friend and pulled him along.

“What was that for?” False asked.

“Dude! That was Monika, you know, one of the most popular girls in school? Imagine if she saw you staring at her like a dope!” Toast hissed at him.

“Like you weren’t eyeing that small pink haired girl!” False spat back.

Toast blushed and shoved False away. “Shut up.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

——————————————————————————————————————

Inside the cafe, a brown haired male, looked up from his book. He spotted a girl around his age with long purple hair.

_I feel like I’ve seen her before...perhaps from school?_ he wondered. He didn’t want to look rude, however, so he turned back to his book.

———————————————————————————————————————

Monika paused for a short moment, letting a pleased smile creep up on her face.

“Monika?”

She jolted out of her thoughts. “Sorry girls. Was just thinking.”


	4. Obligatory Girls Night Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the ladies have a sleepover where they are free from the boys for once (they love them though)

Tonight is a special night, because in a large house on the street, music is already blasting and you can hear faint voices laughing from inside.

“Ok, ok. How did the dumbass somehow splash acid into his eye?” Jackie asked, fingers splayed as Monika out on a coat of red nail polish.

“He, for some reason, took off his goggles as the solution was bubbling up because he thought it failed. He then proceeded to _lean into the tube_ to look at what went wrong, leading the acid to go directly into his eye.” Monika explained, finishing up the pinkie and nudging Jackie to switch hands. “And that is how Wallace got his eyepatch.”

“That is the silliest smart guy I have ever heard about.” Sayori chimed in from picking her own colors.

Then the doorbell rang, causing Natsuki to poke her head out of the kitchen. 

“I think that’s the pizza. Yuri, can you get it? I still have to frost the cupcakes.”

“Of course, Natsuki.” Yuri replied, getting up to fetch the pizza. She paused by Monika, who was handing her the money for the food. 

“Are you sure? You paid last time as well, I’m sure I could afford it.”

“It’s fine Yuri, I’ve got lots of money. A few pizza orders isn’t going to make me broke.”

“Lucky you.” Jackie grumbled good-naturedly, as Yuri smiled and took the cash.

After a few moments, Yuri came in with a stack of steaming pizza boxes. Sayori walked over to her to grab a few of the boxes, and they put them on the floor. Natsuki also walked in, carrying a tray of cupcakes.

“Yay! Now we can eat without the boys finishing everything off in five minutes!” Sayori giggled.

“Don’t say that, or they will come busting in. Haven’t you ever heard the term ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’?”

“We gave them a pretty good threat to stay out. I think we’re safe.” Natsuki replied to them both, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Jackie opened her mouth. “Hey can someone stick a slice in my mouth while my nails dry?”

Sayori snorted in a very unladylike manner, and put a slice in Jackie’s awaiting jaw, laughing harder at the muffled thanks.

Monika thought for a moment. “Perhaps I should pull out the hairdryer. Don’t want Jackie to be hand-fed pizza the whole time, do we?” She teased, grinning at the garbled protests coming from the girl being hand-fed pizza.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monika did end up busting out the hairdryer so that Jackie could use her hands, and everyone agreed that was better than trying to satisfy the pig.

"Oooh, look what I found!" Sayori said happily, turning her phone to show the girls a list of questions.

"The...36 questions? The ones made to make strangers fall in love?" Jackie said tentatively. "Are you sure?"

"Most of us have boyfriends, Jackie, it's all in good fun." Monika assured.

"Plus, I can make answers before I make Toast do it!" Natsuki agreed. Yuri just giggled.

Jackie shrugged. "Alright, pull it up."

Sayori went back to the phone. "Number one: Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you want as a dinner guest?"

"Randomy." Yuri blurted out, then covered her mouth in embarrassment. The other girls laughed.

"Probably Toast, even though I have him over all the time." Natsuki huffed.

"False." Monika added.

"I dunno. Probably just you guys." 

Jackie hummed for a moment. "Okay, but Brie Larson? She's hot, and funny. She'd be entertaining."

Sayori snorted. " I woulda thought you would pick Brandon!"

"I've literally done it with Brandon. He's past dinner guest status."

Monika blushed at that, giggling. "Oh my, really?"

The brunette put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell the guys."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop shoving!" Toast grunted at False, who was trying to peek through the curtains.

Randomy rolled his eyes. "How did you talk me into this?"

"Because every guy wants to spy on a girl sleepover once." False replied.

"What are they doing?" Brandon butted in.

The four boys looked into the house, where the five girls were sitting in a pile, giggling and laughing. Sayori was reading from her phone, and they seemed to be talking in turns?

"I have...no clue." Randomy answered. Suddenly, Jackie looked up to the window, and sat up suddenly upon seeing the boys. She grabbed one of her shoes, slapping it intimidatingly against her hand. False and Toast scrambled away from the window, tripping the two taller boys.

By the time the bundle reached the driveway, there were five pissed off girls at the doorway.

"Toast..." Natsuki warned, and that's all they needed before they ran off, dragging along an apologizing Randomy.

Monika rolled her eyes. "We should have expected that."

"At least they didn't need convincing to leave." Jackie shrugged. "Now, let's get back the questions. We have 17 left to go!"

They went inside the house, blocking the window for good measure, and spent the rest of the night bonding even more.


	5. Horror Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast considered getting everyone together to ban Jackie from picking movies, because this was not what he considered a 'relaxing' night to be.

_The man creeped around the hallway, staying quiet as to not summon the monster. Dripping water echoed throughout the small, narrow space, and the man reached a hand onto the stone walls to steady himself. He turned the corner and-_

"KYAAA!" Sayori screamed, immediately grabbing onto Toast's shoulder. Toast himself jolted as the monster lunged at the man on the screen. His hand tightened in Natsuki's hair, and she made a disgruntled noise in her sleep. Toast simply stroked his girlfriend's hair until she settled down again. He glared at the brown haired girl across the room, who simply giggled in glee and munched harder on her snacks, eyes glued to the screen. How Jackie could even be so interested in horror, he would never know.

Sayori whimpered again, huddling close to Toast. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're cuddly tonight."

"I don't like horror movies." The pink-haired girl pouted. "But I don't want to leave or Jackie would be sad." 

They glanced back at Jackie, who was trying to coax her terrified boyfriend to uncover his eyes and watch the movie. Toast just sighed. 

"Whatever." he mumbled, when suddenly another jumpscare happened. Sayori squeaked and practically threw herself over Toast, who just wrapped an arm around his clingy best friend. He patted her back in sympathy, grimacing as the monster tore apart some background character. He felt Sayori hide her face into his back, and he chuckled.

Eventually, the movie ended. Toast went to move and turn off the TV but...he couldn't. He craned his neck to tell Sayori to move, but then he heard the snoring that was covered up by the movie. He then realized the the heavy weight in his lap meant he couldn't move anyway but...now he was trapped on both sides. 

The TV shut off, and he turned to see Jackie with the remote. She grinned at him, and pulled out her phone, knowing he couldn't make any moves to stop her. Toast flipped her off, and Jackie stuck out her tongue. She put a finger to her lips and turned around to cuddle with her boyfriend. 

Toast sighed inwardly, and looked down at Natsuki, then up at Sayori. He smiled fondly, and closed his eyes to let sleep take him.


End file.
